


MENGEJUTKAN! ANAK BUNGSU DAICHI DAN KOSHI DITEMBAK

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Parody, Short & Sweet, Team as Family, Teenagers, flashfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: "Mama, Papa, Shoyo boleh pacaran, gak?"





	MENGEJUTKAN! ANAK BUNGSU DAICHI DAN KOSHI DITEMBAK

"Papa—" Daichi menoleh.

"—mama." Koshi ikut menoleh pada si jingga yang berdiri malu-malu di samping sofa tempat keduanya duduk-duduk nyaman sambil menonton televisi. Wajah kecil si jingga memerah, ia tak berani membalas tatap kedua orang tuanya. Kepalanya menunduk, melihati ujung karpet beludru yang hanya lima sentimeter dari ibu jari kakinya. Koshi tersenyum manis dan menjawab panggilan putra bungsunya itu, "Ya, sayang?"

"Anu—Shoyo—Shoyo boleh pacaran, gak?"

"Wah. Shoyo lagi naksir cewek?" Pelukan Daichi yang semula erat di pundak istrinya lepas dan menghadap sepenuhnya pada sang putra dengan bersemangat. "Anak Papa sudah besar ternyata."

Binar mata Shoyo penuh harap saat akhirnya berani menatap mata sang ayah. Tapi ia masih takut-takut saat tak sengaja melihat kekhawatiran di mata sang ibu. "Anu—sebenarnya tadi siang di sekolah Shoyo ditembak."

"Wah—Shoyo lumayan populer juga ternyata, Ma. Gantengnya Papa terwariskan ke Shoyo. Anak kita ditaksir banyak perempuan seperti Papa masih muda dulu." Senyum Daichi begitu sumringah dan ia kembali merangkul pundak istrinya yang diketahuinya masih bimbang pada pengakuan anak mereka.

"Tapi yang nembak Shoyo tadi siang cowok, Pa. Itu—si Tsutomu 'Goshiki' Ushijima. Anaknya Pak Wakatoshi, ketua RT 8. Anu—kebetulan Shoyo juga naksir dia."

Koshi dan Daichi melotot dan dengan kompak berseru, "GAK BOLEH!"

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah milik Haruichi Furudate. Adapun saya tidak ada mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman karakternya. Marilah dukung Haruichi sensei dengan—seminimalnya—membeli komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di toko buku di kotamu.
> 
> A/N: Sesekali mau bikin cerita ala-ala berita clickbait. /plak


End file.
